


Arithmetical

by chalahandra



Series: Demonic Laundry Hunters [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Demon Hunters AU, Gen, Prompt Fic, TW: Blood, all I know of supernatural is from other people's spnstuck fics, and midnight on the demon patrol, so maybe I won't stuff it up too badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a number in the phone book under "Demon Hunter". That's the number every real estate agent in the state has laminated and stuck to their wall, because when some tweaked-out idiot gets it into their head that, hey, maybe owning a pet demon would be cool - well, they're sure not going to be heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arithmetical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for whom my tears have made me blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478104) by [anxiousAnarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist), [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> Every wannabe demon hunter will come across a failed summoning sooner or later; today, it's Hinamori's turn. Good thing she has a very experienced hunter with her.

Summoning demons wasn’t an easy thing in itself; this she knew. She skirted carefully around the edges of the summoning circle, trying to figure out the formula the unlucky bastard had used; she was familiar at least with the Ptolemaic methods, classical Alchemy, and had dabbled in Hindi, but this had more algebra in it than her old high school maths textbook.

“Hinamori, are you alright over there?” For her first summoning gone wrong, she was at least putting on a brave face. The bright beam of the younger woman’s flashlight wobbled slightly as she nodded.

“Yes, Nanao-san.... It just _reeks_ of blood.” Nanao nodded sympathetically; what was left of the would-be demon tamer was spattered across the floor and walls - he’d probably been trying to bind the demon to his will - maybe even force it into a corporeal state - and had unconsciously stepped on the circle during the intense battle of wills. It was an amateur mistake, but on the bright side, he’d never make it again.

“You get that. I certainly pity the poor cleaner who has to render this space habitable again.” She crouched, looking closer at part of the inscription - pi over the square root of 666.78 recurring? She made a mental note of it, perhaps one of the Kurotsuchis would be able to make something of it. Mathematics never was her strong point.

“Can’t they just burn it?” How sweet! Poor thing, she's seen the aftermath of a rampage, but hadn't yet dealt with the soul-destroying, cutthroat real estate business. That was going to have to change, and soon.

“Not necessarily. This was a rented unit - that’s why we’re here, to figure out what the poor soul tried to summon, see if it’s still here, and send it back to Hell if it is.” She looked up to see Hinamori grimacing in disgust and grinned, the shotgun on her back a welcome weight. “You’d be surprised about the kinds of places people are willing to live in, once you’ve been in this business long enough.”

“I guess....” That was good enough for her. Nanao stood up, careful not to disturb the circle, and stepped back two paces. Whatever had been summoned had been powerful enough to reduce the summoner to the approximate consistency of chunky salsa and dumb enough to do that instead of merely destroying the summoner’s mind and wearing his body, so they probably weren’t dealing with more than a Class Three demon, and it wasn’t an elemental one, judging by the lack of burn marks (not fire nor electrical), water damage (self evident), frost (again, self evident), or vines (earth). _Excellent._

“Hinamori, get the salt. It’s time you learned how to destroy a summoning circle.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of three-word prompt fics; the prompts for this were Bullet, Salt & Arithmetic. I like the feel of this AU, I've already got one other ficlet written for it, and I'll probably do more.
> 
> Apologies for possible egregious use of italics..?  
> Also inspired by Asuka Kureru's excellent [Midnight on the Demon Patrol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625941/chapters/1130401).


End file.
